Etre un Winchester
by JSmelie
Summary: Série d'OS. Les sujets me sont soumis par les personnes qui le souhaitent.


****

**Etre un Winchester**

* * *

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Sam et Dean Winchesters ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Note: _Mon résumé est assez explicite, et vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a pas la mention « complète » sur cette histoire. C'est pour une bonne raison ^^ :

J'aimerais que ceux/celles qui aimeraient me soumettre un sujet de One-Shot ne se gênent pas pour le faire. Je suis intéressée par tout type de petite histoire (dont le wincest). Un petit détail: n'oubliez pas de donner le timing (saison 1/5).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

**Sujet OS-1 (Par Clemandhim) : « Dean est en enfer, Sam bascule rapidement dans la dépression. Et très vite, il décide que la meilleure façon d'abréger sa souffrance est de rejoindre son frère. La méthode: noyade. Oui, je suis cruelle hinhin! C'est trop facile de se flinguer. Ah et oui: pour corser un peu le sujet, je voudrais que tu écrives à la première personne. Ce sera une première, je sais, mais tu peux y arriver ^^ »**

**Timing: Saison 3**

**Warning: Deathfic**

* * *

Si seulement…

* * *

J'ai essayé. Pendant des jours, des mois, j'ai essayé…et j'ai échoué. Malgré tous mes efforts, les jours et les nuits passés à remuer ciel et terre pour te sauver ont été totalement vains. Cela fait trois mois, maintenant. Et ton absence est chaque seconde plus douloureuse, brûlante, dévastatrice. Tu me manques tellement…Chaque goulée d'air emplissant mes poumons me fait l'effet d'un filet de lave, se déversant dans mes veines, se déversant dans ma tête. Je marche lentement dans la clairière, à la périphérie de Haston. Mes pas sont lourds, lasses, à l'image de mon esprit. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi. Je ne saurais dire depuis quand…Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Les cauchemars m'ont retiré toute envie de plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil. Je ne pourrais plus supporter d'entendre à nouveaux tes hurlements, de voir ton visage déformé par la souffrance. Je n'en ai plus la force. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Un picotement m'extrait une seconde de mes pensées, et du bout des doigts j'effleure ma joue. Une larme. Je baisse les yeux sur ma main humide, légèrement surprit. Je ne me croyais plus capable d'une telle chose. J'ai tant pleuré, si longtemps…

Lorsque ma vision se fait plus nette, je me remets en marche.

L'herbe est si douce, si fraîche sous mes doigts. Je la caresse lentement de ma paume et me délecte du contact des fines gouttes de rosée nocturne. Mon regard se perd indéfiniment dans ce ciel ténébreux, juste troublé par la lueur féerique de la lune, la lune pleine ce soir. Les étoiles ont expirées, nulles ne daignent étinceler cette nuit, nulles ne daignent donner une limite à cet univers… Nous ne sommes que si petites choses… Ma bonne étoile n'est plus… ma bonne étoile m'a abandonnée en même temps que les griffes acérées ont labouré ta chair. Je m'assois sur la rive d'un lac. Sa surface est lisse, sombre mais telle un miroir. Le vent tiède des nuits d'été souffle sur les roseaux et agite les grandes branches noires des arbres. Mes cheveux bruns volent doucement et effleurent mes joues blêmes. Tu aurais aimé cet endroit. Ce calme, cette beauté verdoyante bordée d'ombres et pleine de vie…

Je m'enveloppe du silence et l'écoute… Si seulement… Si seulement tu pouvais être là…Il y a longtemps déjà que le jour s'est évanoui et, avec lui, le soleil et mes pleurs se sont enfuis. Je baisse lentement la tête et observe mon reflet. Je semble être une statue, une statue taillée dans une roche pâle, froide… Pourtant, rien en moi, de mon corps comme de mon cœur, n'est de pierre. Mes mains parcourent l'herbe soyeuse. Elles s'arrêtent sur une fleur blanche... à nulle autre semblable. Je frôle ses pétales et contemple son cœur d'un pistil de neige… la saisie et la cueille. Les souvenirs affluent brusquement, et je prends une longue inspiration pour chasser la sensation désagréable qui naît dans ma gorge et écrase ma poitrine. Derrière mes paupières closes, je peux te voir.

_Je te vois, enfant, courant dans le parc. Tu as douze ans, mais à cet instant la joie qui rayonne sur ton visage t'en donne presque quatre de moins. Tu me tiens par la main. Je m'efforce de suivre ton rythme mais mes jambes ne portent pas aussi loin que les tiennent, et je fini par te demander de me lâcher en criant d'une petite voix aigue. Tu t'exécutes aussitôt, et t'arrêtes pour me demander si tout va bien, l'air à la fois désolé et amusé lorsque ton regard croise mes joues toutes rouges et mes lèvres tremblotantes. Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de reprendre mon souffle, et mon regard accroche une grande étendue de petites fleurs, sur ma droite. Je m'étais pris d'un grand intérêt pour tout ce qui a des pétales depuis mes premières promenades dans le parc, et tu souris avec indulgence quand je me mets à galoper dans leur direction. Une minute suffit à mon bonheur, et je reviens vers toi, triomphant, un maigre bouquet de fleurs blanches serré dans mon petit poing. J'hésite un instant, et finalement je te le tend. Je ne souffle pas un mot, je crois que j'ai peur que tu te moques, que tu me dises que tu te fiches complètement d'un ridicule bouquet de machins blancs qui puent. Les fleurs n'ont jamais été ton truc, mais je ne le savais pas encore…Pas totalement en tout cas. Cependant, ma modeste offrande est acceptée avec un large sourire, et tu me remercies de la plus belle façon qui soit: tu colles un bisou exagérément bruyant sur ma joue, et d'un mouvement vif et assuré, tu me soulève du sol et me porte sur tes épaules. Je ris tellement que j'ai du mal à garder l'équilibre, mais je sais que je ne crains rien, parce que c'est sur ton dos que je suis. Pas sur un poney. Telle est ma logique à cette époque…"Rien de mal ne peut m'arriver si Dean est là pour veiller sur moi". Tu me demandes d'entourer mes bras à ton cou, sans trop serrer, et tu te mets à courir dans l'étendue d'herbes folles. Tu contournes les bancs, tu sautes par-dessus de petites pierres qui à mes yeux ont l'air d'énormes rochers, tu franchis des obstacles invisibles. Et là haut, juché sur tes épaules, en sécurité dans l'étau de tes bras, j'ai l'impression d'être le roi du monde. _

Mes pensées m'échappent, mon cœur est serré, mon regard vide… je semble ne plus respirer, ne plus voir, ne plus entendre, ne plus vivre ou simplement demeurer dans une vie qui n'est que sommeil. Mes yeux restent fixés sur elle, sur cette fleur si semblable à celles que je t'ai offert ce jour là, sans jamais s'en détacher, sans jamais ciller. D'un geste, je la jette dans l'eau. Quelques ondes s'étirent autour d'elle. La fleur lentement sombre dans le lac, disparaît dans ses eaux translucides et entraîne avec elle son inconcevable beauté. J'essuie une larme qui roule, brûlante, sur ma peau. Ma vue reste trouble… trouble… trouble comme le brouillard de mes pensées, de mon avenir. Moi seul peut prendre des décisions. Celles qui libéreront mon cœur du poids insoutenable de la douleur. Suis-je si faible, si lâche que ma voie semble sans issue? Je plonge mon pied nu dans les ondes du lac. L'eau est douce; ni glacée, ni brûlante. Je soupire. Je me sens si bien… et puis te vois. A cet insant, comme chaque jour de mon existence sans toi, mon imagination me fait voir des choses qui n'existent pas, ou plutôt que je ne devrais pas être capable d'imaginer. Les flammes dansent sur ta peau, ravagent ton visage figé dans une expression d'horreur pure. Des êtres démoniaques répondent à tes hurlements d'agonie par des rires hystériques, infinis, cruels. Une longue plainte court sur mes lèvres. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé! Je passe une lourde paire de menottes à mes poignets, me faisant prisonnier, prisonnier de mon propre être, prisonnier de ma propre sentence. Pourquoi?

Je le dois.

Je m'immerge lentement dans l'eau. Sa douceur glisse peu à peu sur mes jambes, mes mains, mes bras. Ma chemise et mon pantalon adhèrent maintenant à mon corps comme une seconde peau. Mes pas se succèdent posément sur le sable brun, soyeux. Quelques algues s'enroulent autour de mes chevilles, les enserrent puis se délacent… et les libèrent. Je respire, je gonfle mes poumons d'air en m'efforçant de ne penser qu'à la promesse de te retrouver. Les secondes défilent, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête un instant, et qu'il me permette ainsi de déguster cette sérénité dont la saveur m'échappe… encore. Les minutes s'écoulent, je progresse et m'enfonce, toujours plus, au cœur du lac. L'eau se fait de plus en plus froide, elle tiraille ma peau et me fait frissonner. De violents tremblements agitent mes membres. Les menottes me semblent être de plus en plus pesantes. Elles m'attirent, comme des diables, dans les abysses ténébreux. L'eau me parvient à présent jusqu'aux épaules. Mes mâchoires se crispent, mes dents se mettent à claquer. Je refoule en vain mes sanglots. Pourquoi faut il que ça recommence maintenant? De lourdes larmes bordent mes yeux, coulent, coulent sans fin, creusent mes joues… Je lève la tête et observe une dernière fois le ciel, les doux rayons lunaires caressent mon visage. Je clos mes paupières. Le souffle du vent nocturne. Parfum délicieux de la nuit. Odeur fraîche du lac. Chant de l'eau, murmure des vaguelettes et grondement des profondeurs. J'ai froid. J'ai froid… et si peur! L'eau danse sur mon menton… puis sur mes lèvres. Je perds peu à peu pied. Le sol me semble de plus en plus lointain, inaccessible, comme s'il se dérobait sous mes pas! J'ai peur ! _C'est le moment… _Non ! _Tu es seul… libère ton cœur de cette douleur qui l'étreint… personne ne peut le faire à ta place… tu es seul… Dean hurle sa douleur en enfer…tu es tout seul, complètement, totalement seul… _Je…Je ne peux pas! _Tu ne peux vivre ainsi… détruis ce que tu es. A présent il est trop tard… tu es trop faible pour lutter contre les eaux sombres de cet enfer…L'enfer dans lequel tu vis depuis trop longtemps…Rejoins-le! Rejoins Dean…Son enfer ne pourra jamais être pire que celui-ci…Tu vas mourir… ne plus jamais revoir la lumière!_

Ne plus jamais… revoir… la lumière…

J'inspire profondément. A quoi bon? Un soupir tremblant franchit mes lèvres glacées… J'avance…encore, je plonge…

…Le moment est venu.

L'eau me submerge. La surface s'éloigne doucement. J'ouvre les yeux. Mes pupilles sont écarquillées, comme confrontées à une vision d'horreur. Tout autour de moi est d'un bleu trouble. Je fuis ma conscience. L'instinct de survie s'empare de moi. Je me débats, me contorsionne. Je tends mes bras, agite mes poignets… Je pousse en vain sur mes jambes pour regagner la surface, pour regagner ce monde où la vie règne… mais il m'a déjà oublié…

Mes doigts se crispent. Mes lourdes menottes m'entraînent irrésistiblement vers le fond, comme le poids de mes erreurs… à présent irréparables… je vais mourir…

… La vie n'a pas de prix…

Je ressens un horrible malaise. Mes poumons, mon corps implorent l'air pur de la nuit, me supplie de l'humer à nouveau! Je ne peux leur accorder cette prière. J'ai… j'ai si mal...J'ai si mal! Je ne peux crier ma détresse, je ne peux hurler, hurler de tout mon être, hurler et faire sortir de mon corps cette douleur, ces remords. Pardon… pardon!

J'entrouvre les lèvres. L'eau pénètre, coule dans ma bouche, dans ma gorge, inonde mon corps… J'ai tant besoin de respirer… une dernière fois… Quelques bulles d'air s'échappe de ma bouche et disparaissent à jamais de ma vue. Je m'étouffe, je me noie… Je…

Je suis si bien… Je ne souffre plus, je ne lutte plus. Lentement, je me laisse sombrer dans les profondeurs du lac, sans nulle résistance. Mes cheveux ondulent à mes côtés comme des flammes brunes. Ma tête heurte le sable. Mes mains sont blanches, froides, inertes. Soudain je ressens un malaise tout au fond de moi. Comme une ultime forme de vie voulant échapper à sa prison. Une douce chaleur enveloppe mon cœur. Je la sens monter paisiblement dans ma gorge, elle longe mon visage, répand ses braises dans mon crâne et se concentre en un point entre mes deux yeux. Une brûlure. Je vois naître en moi une lumière, blanche, de plus en plus forte, aveuglante… J'ouvre les yeux. Une dernière fois, pour toujours. Ils répandent cette lumière, cette vie qui s'enfuit et baigne l'eau de son éclat. La chaleur me quitte. Plus que quelques secondes, et je te retrouverai. Si seulement je le pouvais…


End file.
